Loving Him is Red
by TeamHanyou
Summary: One-shot of Sesshomaru and Rin. Its cute and fluffy, and DONT WORRY Rin's 19. Im not a sicko. They're mates now, and its totaly lemon safe but contains kissing and just... FLUFFYNESS. Romance lets call it.. YES the title was inspired by Taylor Swifts new song 'Red' since i was listening to it on loop throughout writing this whole fic.. proud of it. ENJOY GUYSS;} 3


"KAGOME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice. Kagome's voice came into the scene, miles louder and scarier than her mate InuYasha's.

"YOU WERE GLARING AT YOUR BROTHER! HOW RUDE IS THAT? ALL'S THE GUY WANTS TO DO IS SAY HI TO RIN! UGH!" Kagome yelled whilst emitting a rather terrifying black, purpley aura that InuYasha cowered to in a heart beat. She even almost sent a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine. Almost.

"Your patients with this human still amuses and baffles me little brother" Sesshomaru stated, clearly amused earning him a sudden death glare from the pregnant Kagome. That time, he did shiver. Secretly, of course.

"You shut it too mister!" warned Kagome as she tried to sit down, earning help from a very maturnal and over protective, and smirking InuYasha. He loved the fact that his older brother had just been told off by a human woman.  
"InuYasha, were is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked quite impatiently, sulking because of the scolding from Kagome.  
"Keh, she's down by the river. Be careful though, she might be bathing. And if she spots you 'perving' as she calls it, she'll throw somethin' sharp at'ya" warned InuYasha, now grinning at the idea of Rin pinning Sesshomaru up against a tree with her knives. Since Rin was 7, everyone, including Sesshomaru, thought it would be a good idea if Rin were to learn some kind of self defense with weaponry. She got to choose of course, and oddly enough young Rin chose knives and shuriken. She explained how she loved that they had the same effectiveness as swords, but are smaller and more portable. And of course, the most obvious little girl answer, "They're pretty and shiney!".

So, now she was an expert in knive throwing, as well as hand to hand combat, demon slaying, archery and swordsmanship. She had been trained for 12 years, by the best in the world after all. Even Sesshomaru himself taught her how to handle a sword and a little bit in hand to hand combat. She could definatly hold her own, but was still against fighting. She avoided it at all costs. She doesnt enjoy hurting others. InuYashas response to this was obviously, one of his famous: "Keh"s.  
As Sesshomaru was about to head out, he heard something fall. He looked down to see his little niece Mai on the floor, it seems she'd been running too fast and ran into Lord Sesshomaru. Again. He bent down and picked the small child up and placed her back on her feet again. All the way through the action InuYasha was growling like mad. He was extremely over protective of his daughter. As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru knew InuYasha was a terrific father. The little girl looked up at her Uncle Sesshomaru in wonder and thanks, her little white ears popping out of her head. She resembled her mother in the face, and her father within the features, and a bit of her behaviour. Sesshomaru had often heard Mai using the words "Keh" and "Heh"and the most famous word of all she inherited from her HanYou father: "RAMEN!". He placed his hand on top of the little girls head gently, and nodded in aknowledgement.  
"Thankyou Uncle Sesshomaru" Mai beamed.  
"Be careful next time Mai. Dont forget to control your speed" Explained Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice.  
Mai nodded and ran to her father and mother. She ran into her father's awaiting loving arms.  
"DADDY!" She chirped as InuYasha scooped her up into his arms and cuddled her. Kagome kissed her daughter on top of her head and smiled at the father and daughter.  
"Hey mommy, watch this! I can make daddy mad so easily!" Mai sweetly said inbetween giggles, as she pulled on her fathers bangs, InuYasha soon started to yell for his daughter to let go, only to cause both Kagome and Mai to laugh even more.  
"I will be going now. Thankyou for your assitance" Said Sesshomaru. He nodded in goodbye when he saw Kagome's attempts of saying goodbye, which failed because she was laughing too much.  
As Sesshomaru ran to the river where he could smell Rin, he thought to himself.  
"I have not seen her in 5 summers. I wonder if she is angry with me. Will she accept my request?" His thoughts came to a halt when he came closer to the river. He saw her there. Humming along to her favourite song. She was fishing. She loved to do that. Probably to help Kagome since she's not longer in a good state for fishing. She was due to have her second baby any day now. Rin was awefully excited. Thats why they're visiting them. Rin wants to be there to help with the birth like she did when Mai was born, and for Sango and Miroku's three children. She loved babies. Rin had been Sesshomaru's mate and wife for 2 years now. They've enjoyed every second together. They still do. Eventually, his mother found a way to stop her aging, along with Kagome, Miroku, Sango and their children. Sesshomaru's mother has possession of a moon stone. This stone can grant any wish of the purest heart. Rin wished for immortality for her and her friends. She loved them all too much to watch them die, and Sesshomaru understood. Rin is eternally greatful, but she just wished that Kaede was still here, so she could be immortal. Kaede passed peacefully of old age onto the netherworld about 7 years ago. Rin loved her like a mother. She was her everything. After Kaede died, Rin started to live with InuYasha and Kagome and of course Mai for 2 years, until she reunited with her Lord. And the rest is history.  
"Rin" Sesshomaru said in his caring tone he only ever used with her. He never used a cold tone with her. Never her.  
"Sesshomaru! Look, ive caught twelve fish already! Maybe eating will urge Kagome's birth on a little" Rin replied just as caring and excited to her husband and mate. She made her way out of the water holding her knives in her hands, each with a couple of fish impaled on them. She was obviously proud of her catch.  
"Good, i think Aun misses you. Even Jaken i hear" Sesshomaru stated whilst helping his wife and mate out of the water with the fish.  
"Aweh, i miss them too. I actually cant wait to get home. I do miss everyone. Even your mother!" Rin said whilst giggling. She put the fish down and sat down, along with sesshomaru. Rin and his mother got along rather well. As much as anybody at the palace wanted to hate Rin because of what she is, couldnt because her personality would win them over almost instantly. No one could hate someone so sweet and innocent, kind and pure. It was impossible!

"Hmph. Who would miss that woman?" Sesshomaru stated, earning a tap on his shoulder from Rin. She settled in his lap and nuzzled his neck whilst muttering:

"She's your mother. You know you love her. She made you. I love her because she made you. Without her, i wouldnt have you and without you, i wouldnt be alive, or want to be" Said Rin simply.  
Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arms around his small, fragile looking wife.

"Rin" he said, waiting for a response.  
"Yes?" she responded, head still buried in his neck, taking in his scent that was like a drug to her.  
"I love you" he said, with so much emotion only she could hear. She looked into his eyes. And saw all the emotion he had to offer her. It was more than enough to her. It was everything he had.  
"Well thats good because i love you too, Lord Sesshomaru" She replied, sweetly. She leaned into him and they both kissed lightly, then more passionatly. Displaying all their love and affection for each other in kisses and cuddles.  
They pulled apart for breath, and then with Rin in his arms, he layed down on the ground, looking up at the now stary sky. They both fell asleep there, holding each other like if they let go, even for a split second, they would both vanish for eternity. Thats how much their love was. More than anything could explain. Ever. No words, images, actions, expressions, colours.  
Rin described it as: Loving Him Is Red.


End file.
